1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power-supply controller circuit, for example. An embodiment of the invention relates to a power supply controller circuit configured to control power supply to reduce current consumption to almost zero during non-operating time, and to an image forming apparatus including the power-supply controller circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In integrated circuits of recent years, power-supply controller-circuit blocks have been provided with a power-saving mode function to cut off power supply to circuit blocks not in use, because power saving to reduce the power supply has been desired in consideration of issues of the global environment, demands for extending drive-time of battery-using apparatus, and any other requirement.
The power saving integrated circuit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-312073, for instance, includes a switching element to control the power supply to the circuit portion and a controller block to control the switching element. In this integrated circuit, the power is supplied to the controller block during non-operating time as well.